What if?
by im-n0t-0kay-ok
Summary: Itachi and Sesshomaru have very weird little brothers, so what happens when Inuyasha meets Sasuke and Itachi meets Sesshomaru?


**Authoress' emocorner:** Yes another one.

* * *

><p>Sasuke yelled as Itachi started to walk away from him.<p>

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sasuke yelled.

"Im leaving?" Itachi said careless, walking away from his 'annoying' little brother.

"Well put a jacket on then! It's chilly outside!" Sasuke screamed, tears running down his 7 year old face.

"Whatever Sasuke." Itachi said walking away...

[2 minutes later]

Sasuke went running after Itachi. "WAIT ITACHI! YOU FORGT YOUR LUNCH!" He sobbed.

"Eat it yourself Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Oh Itachi-san youre so kind!" Sasuke giggled. "WAIT! Youre refusing my food?"

"Bye." Itachi said, running while he could. 'My brother is surely and odd child.. especially since he just witnessed me kill the clan..' He thought.

"Itachi will PAY!" Sasuke swore, before eating the food he kindly made for his big brother.

[On Sesshomaru's side.]

"Ooohh Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha giggled skipping into his older brothers room. He was dressed in a school girls outfit.

"Yes brother?" Sesshomaru sighed. Surely he loved Inuyasha to bits. But sometimes he did disturb the Youkai. He wasnt sure if Inu was gay or maybe mental. Probably both.

There was something wrong with the Hanyou.

"Would you make me lunch? Mom is dead on the couch.. even though her job is in the kitchen." Inuyasha said.

How stupid is this Hanyou, not to notice the blood stains all over the older Youkai.

"Sure? Uh... What do you want?" Sesshomaru sighed, maybe today was the day he would leave Inuyasha. Sesshomaru felt like putting a bullet in his head hearing all of the food Inuyasha wanted. How much could this boy eat? He was even sure he heard the word ejaculation in the list.

Sesshomaru walked towards the door not being able to do this.

"SESSHY! WHERE YA GOIN'?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Anywhere far, far away from here." Sesshomaru yelled, running while he could.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR NOT MAKING ME MY FOOD!" Inu yelled.

[Years later.]

[Sasuke's side]

"Hmm... you gotta set up the bear traps you stupid bitch!" Sasuke yelled at Karin.

"SHUDDUP! YOU'RE HURTING MY FEELINGS!" Karin yelled, not knowing why there was a need for setting up bear traps.

"We're in the wild, dumbfuck!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Uh, Sasuke... We're in a 5 star hotel in a city with over hundreds of people..." Jugo intervened.

"Have you seen the people here? They're like animals! I mean look at that thing in the corner with white and blue hair and those sharp shark teeth! What IS IT?" Sasuke replied pointing to Suigetsu.

Suigetsu growled and snapped his jaws at Sasuke's finger, making the dark blue haired shinobi scream.

[Inuyasha's side]

"Did you hear that? A girl is screaming!" Inuyasha said after hearing a girlish scream.

Little did Inuyasha know that there was no girl screaming.

As Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo ran up the steps from the hotel, they came closer to the screaming.

Getting to the last floor they saw; a girl with glasses and ugly hair, a man with orange hair, a man with dark blue hair and a man with sharp shark teeth and blue and white hair.

"You girl!" Inuyasha addressed, his hand on Sango's boomerang.

Sango scoffed not really knowing why his hand was on HER weapon.

Karin and Sasuke turned around.

"Did you scream?" Inuyasha growled.

"No that was Sasuke here." Karin explained.

"Oh... well then.." Sasuke said.

[On Itachi's side.]

"So I take a left here and... why is there a box on this map that says my name and is pointing to the left?" Itachi asked himself.

"WHO GOES THERE?" Some high pitched voice asked.

"Jaken, that is no way to treat visitors!" A monotone voice said.. The monotone voice sounded much like Itachi's.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked seeing a man with white long hair coming out of the woods.

Little did both of those men know they had very much in common and were very similar.

"My name is Sesshomaru, I am lord of the western lands. And you are?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I must say.. I was the hottest and strongest one in my village." Itachi explained, why Itachi was so conceited near him he did not know. Maybe it was because Sesshomaru might of been hotter than Itachi.

"This is Rin and this is Jaken." Sesshomaru said pointing to a little girl -that very much reminded him of Sasuke- and a toad imp.

Rin skipped over to Itachi and opened her kimono a little over her chest. "Hey there babe, wanna play doctor?" Rin asked.

Itachi's eyes started twitching... This little girl looked so innocent before...

"No thanks." Itachi rejected. Making Rin smirk.

"Playing hard to get?" Rin winked, putting emphasis on the word 'hard'.

"Rin! Behave!" Sesshomaru scolded.

This little girl had never acted like that before. Not even towards the Youkai. He didnt think Itachi wanted to play sexy babysitter with a 7 year old.

Sesshy and Itachi sat down and started to get go know each-other a little more. They had so much in common.

Their little brothers both disturbed them, they both left without food, they both killed somebody -or everybody- in their family. None of them could believe how much in common they had.

[Sasuke's side]

"We should both go together to try to catch our brothers!" Inu demanded.

Sasuke agreed, they had so much in common.

"Hey girl." Kagome said walking up to Karin.

Kagome had no idea she should stay away from Karin, Karin was indeed a huge lesbian that came onto to any girl that talked to her.. Karin was very desperate.

Suigetsu got up and started to try to get to Karin before anything could happen. Suddenly; Karin jumped on Kagome and stuck her tongue in the black haired girl's mouth.

Jugo stared at the sight in front of him in shock, what was happening? This day was bound to get him sent to a mental hospital. The next thing that would probably happen was him having a vagina!

No one noticed that Sasuke and Inuyasha were gone.

[Inuyasha's side]

"We're close to my brother. I can smell him!" Inuyasha said.

"How can you smell him? Does he not shower?" Sasuke asked confused. He knew very little about the Hanyou. He thought that Inu was just kind of like Kiba. He ignored Inuyasha's weird clothing. Thinking he just probably got it at a store like 'Good Will'.

Inuyasha and Sasuke arrived at the place where Sesshomaru was. They surprisingly found Itachi there too.

Both boys could not help but laughing when they saw both elder brothers in tight mini skirts, corsets and bows. They were sitting down drinking tea. Maybe Inu and Sasuke were just seeing things.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Itachi. A blush crept upon his cheeks. This was the last thing he wanted to his younger brother to see him in.

"Well.. me and dog boy here were looking for you, but you two are obviously busy." Sasuke said.

"Okay..." Sesshomaru said getting up.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked, a little girl had her hands down his pants.

What had Sesshomaru taught this kid?

"Rin!" Sesshomaru scolded. This girl was being so perverted!

"Whaaat? Cant a lady get a good fuck around here?" Rin whined.

"Youre only 7!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Ugh!" Rin scoffed.

"Okay... so a person by the name of Itachi needs a wedding dress?" A gay man said coming out of the mass of trees.

"Yes that would be me.." Itachi said.

[Later]

"I like the teal one." Sasuke said and everyone else agreed.

"What do you need this dress for anyways?" Inuyasha asked.

"Im gonna be a fairy princess!" Itachi exclaimed happily.

[Oo0]

Itachi woke up screaming. "What a terrible nightmare!" He sighed.

He looked around and saw everything... "oh no... It wasnt a nightmare!" He whined.

[Later]

Sasuke awoke to see Itachi dancing to 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce while doing laundry.

No doubt he was going to be scarred for life.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress's emocorner:<strong> Okay, THAT was a lot of typing for me... I hope you all laughed and liked it.. Reviews are greatly appreciated.. Tell me if you want more.


End file.
